The Boss's Boss
by Slytherin Of The Sith
Summary: Sasha may not be a Champion yet, but she was still on top of the dog pile and one of the most talked about Superstars on the roster. But things were still moving too slow for The Boss and she wasn't above kissing up to the HBIC to get what she wanted. / Or really, just the Sasha/Stephanie McMahon literally no one asked me to write late one night for no reason. None at all.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything WWE related. Hope you enjoy this trash I decided was a good idea to write. ¯\\_(ツ****)_/¯ The tag says Stephanie and Sasha, and it will be mostly, but other characters will pop up, I mean the 4HW obviously. Whether I write smut for them in this one is low...friendships tho! ¯\\_(ツ****)_/¯**

* * *

Stephanie exhaled deeply next to her husband, bored completely out of her mind. They were attending another WWE evening event for the third night in a row, this time it was a dinner with a few of the FOX TV producers. Stephanie had better things to do but she was the CBO of the WWE, it would look bad if she didn't show up.

So Stephanie put on her best fake smile and tried to make the best of the dinner. And her efforts to be pleasant had been ten times harder when she caught her husband, Hunter (or as the rest of the world knows him as; Triple H), making googly eyes at one of the producers. She was a cute little thing, decent age and blonde. She seemed friendly too. Just Hunter's type.

Stephanie couldn't confront him about it, she just had to do what she has always done which is ignore the problem and act as if she were too engrossed in whatever it is that she's doing to notice it.

That couldn't be further from the truth.

But a long time ago, Stephanie grew tired of confronting her husband about his wandering eyes and occasionally his wandering hands and other things. She grew tired of pretending to be happy with him in public for the sake of publicity. They haven't had sex in two years, well...not with each other. They don't share the same bedroom.

And if Stephanie was being completely honest, they don't even live in the same house most of the time. The mansion they do share and frequently use, Hunter has his side and Stephanie has hers.

Stephanie couldn't do anything to Hunter without being the kettle that called the pot black but she didn't wish that he had enough sense to not do it when they were doing business.

One of the producers, John, smiled at Stephanie from across the table when he saw that he caught her attention, "I gotta ask Stephanie, and I understand that you can't really tell us too much...but I'm curious about one of your wrestlers ? Well, two actually."

Stephanie winced internally at the label, but continued to smile nonetheless despite her worsening headache, "Which superstar are you curious about?" She corrected him as subtly as she could.

"Uh, The Boss, honestly. She's a curious one. And The Fiend. He's a little scary but I like the concept."

Stephanie didn't miss the way her husband physically turn in his seat when John brought up Sasha, immediately putting a halt to the conversation that he was having with his next hot fling.

"Oh Sasha?" Hunter smirked, "Sasha is great and she's done nothing but go up from her days on NXT."

Stephanie wasn't ignorant to the fact that her husband was also sleeping with the female talent either, and she's caught him make eyes at Sasha more than once. But Stephanie knew that he hadn't gotten very lucky with Sasha for two reasons.

He's been eyeing Sasha for _months_ and his conquests and attention never lasted more than four months. And Sasha never gave her husband a second look outside of the respect she had for him as a boss and a fellow wrestler.

Stephanie wasn't sure if the Legit Boss liked her husband as a person because Sasha was _never _alone when she spoke with Hunter. It was a curious thing that Stephanie never had much opportunity to follow up on.

"We have big plans for Sasha," Stephanie cut in smoothly before hunter could continue his fangirling and inevitably embarrass both of them, "I can't say much beyond that but trust me when I say that it'll be worth the watch every Friday night and as for Mr. Wyatt. Well," Stephanie chuckled, "That'll be a special segment for sure."

"Well, I certainly can't wait to see what all you come up with Stephanie." Hunters little squeeze said with a kind smile that Stephanie didn't buy into for a second. Women were snakes and she would know. Real recognizes real after all.

* * *

"You could've been a little nicer to Sandra."

Stephanie didn't even bother looking up from her phone, she was scrolling on Twitter, "Oh is that her name?"

Hunter sighed, making a sour face as he pulled out of the parking lot, "You were making things awkward with her."

Stephanie scoffed, rolling her eyes, "How? I didn't say a word to her!"

"Exactly. She was trying to be nice to you and you were being a...you were being standoffish. You kinda hurt Sandra's feelings, Steph."

Stephanie did look up at Hunter this time but with disbelief not anger. She couldn't tell if this conversation was actually happening or not. "Are you fucking kidding me? You know what, Hunter, don't answer that. In fact, go ahead and take me to the airport."

"Wait what? I'm not taking you to the airport Stephanie, it's late as hell and I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm being serious Hunter. Take me to the airport, I can't deal with you right now."

"Oh you can't deal with me all of a sudden? Because I told you that you were basically being a bitch to one of the FOX producers! Excuse me for trying to do the right thing and include everybody!"

"Oh," Stephanie chuckled humorlessly, "There was something else you were trying to do tonight too, don't try and play victim here Hunter. You and I both know you won't win."

"Whatever, where are you going? Huh? No where, we're going home."

"I'm gonna fly down to Texas and make sure everything is set up for Friday."

"Oh come on, that's next week! Besides, half the roster isn't even there yet! That makes no sense. Besides Smackdown isn't even your brand! It's Shane's!"

"It _was _his. But my idiot brother got caught up with Kevin Owens and got himself fired. Dad asked me if I wanted his position this morning."

"And you said no, right?"

"No."

"No?" Hunter glanced at Stephanie briefly before focusing back on the road, "No what?"

"No, I said yes."

"Are you fucking serious right now? What the hell are you thinking?! We can't handle Smackdown right now! We're barely hanging onto Raw's flagship status!"

"That sounds like your problem now, Hunter. I never said that he asked _us, _I said that he asked _me._ And I only answered for me. I'm going to Smackdown, and you're staying on Raw."

Hunter was quiet, seething, because he knew that Vince would soon be on his ass when it came to Raw being second rate to Smackdown. Hunter and Stephanie ran Raw together but it was mostly Stephanie behind the driver's seat. And he knew that Stephanie would bring Smackdown to new heights, way above Raw.

Especially since Smackdown drafted not only The Fiend and The Boss but Smackdown also got The Big Dog too. Raw was already taking too many hits, not to mention that Bayley is further off the market being Smackdown's champion for the women's division.

"Don't act hurt, Hunter." Stephanie sneered, "Now you can screw all the new talent without shame. Well, you were doing that anyway…now you won't have to worry about me catching you anymore."

At Least he had the decency not to deny it, but he was beyond pissed. Stephanie selfishly put him in a corner that they both knew he couldn't get himself out of on his own.

"Which airport do you wanna go to?" He grumbled angrily.

Stephanie smirked in victory.

* * *

Being in Houston was always a delight for Stephanie, it was easily one of her favorite cities to visit. Hell, she even had a house in Austin that Hunter didn't even know about.

Stephanie didn't have to be in the office at the arena for another day so she allowed herself to sleep but the moment she woke up and showered, she was in business mode.

The first thing she did was have some clothes delivered to her hotel suite as well as some healthy breakfast choices. And while she waited, Stephanie got comfortable at the desk near the big window that overlooked downtown Houston and she could see the stadium as well.

Her father asking her to take over Smackdown after Shane dropped the ball was last minute and unexpected as hell but Stephanie would be a fool to turn it down. Which is why she didn't, but she knew that she'd have to clean up after Shane and having the draft come around when it did helped Stephanie a lot.

But that was only part of the step. Stephanie was seriously considering bringing back The Authority. But she quickly axed that idea. It was something Triple H would do, and she didn't want to deal with that fallout.

Stephanie went through three hours worth of brainstorming before she decided to call a break and get out for some fresh air for a while. Maybe indulge in some unhealthy food choices while she was at it.

In just a pair of jeans, a button up shirt with a jacket and some high heeled boots that made her taller than she was already, Stephanie was down in the hotel lobby feeling in record time.

"What the hell do you mean you can't find my name?!" Someone all but yelled from the front desk, and Stephanie stopped walking because she _knew _that voice.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am but—"

"You're sorry? Keep it. Just fix it! I booked that suite a week ago, and you had the audacity to give it away! To who?! Don't answer that, it's irrelevant. Do you know who _I _am?!"

"Sasha."

Sasha whirled around, her electrifying blue hair fanning around her beautifully, "What?!"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Sasha's tone, "Take it down a couple of notches, it's not the end of the world."

Sasha scoffed, looking Stephanie up and down, "Yeah whatever, I bet they gave that stupid room to you, didn't they? Typical." Sasha turned back to the terrified front desk attendant and snatched her card out of his hand, "I better have a refund in three days or I'm coming back for you."

Stephanie watched Sasha pick up her suitcase and wheel the large thing (it probably weighed more than Sasha honestly) towards the entrance of the lobby, "Where are you going?"

"To another hotel with better service!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, following her top female superstar, "Just get a room here and stop bitching, Banks."

Sasha stopped and turned back around on Stephanie, well aware that this woman could end her career if she truly wanted to but Sasha has been having one hell of a morning and she couldn't be bothered with shit else anymore.

"I wouldn't be bitching if you McMahons would just fuck right on off and let me be great and leave me the fuck alone! I don't know what you and your creep ass husband are up to but I don't wanna be in the middle of it if it's gonna screw up my title chances!"

Stephanie blinked, clearly surprised, but this was definitely not a conversation she wanted to have with so many eyes and ears around them...especially given how _vocal _Sasha could get. Like she was now.

"Come up to my hotel suite, Banks. We need to have a little chat."

"You mean _my _hotel suite and no, I've wasted too much time here already. This hotel isn't big enough for both of us."

Stephanie leveled Sasha with a look, a very heavy and very cold look—she knew how to handle superstars like Sasha. It took the right amount of firmness, and a bigger attitude.

Stephanie chuckled dryly, licking her lips as she stepped further into Sasha's personal space to tower over her and look down at her.

"I don't believe I was asking, Sasha. And if I were you, I'd get rid of that little attitude on the way up if you want an easier time on Smackdown. You might be The Boss, but I'm the Boss's _**Boss**__. _The HBIC."

With that Stephanie turned on her high heel and strutted to the elevators. Not bothering to turn around to see if Sasha was following her...Sasha was stubborn, loud and a sneaky little opportunist but she certainly wasn't stupid.

* * *

Sasha and Stephanie sat across from each other in complete silence, staring at each other. Stephanie wasn't surprised that Hunter would try to undermine her and go for Sasha anyway despite Smackdown winning the draft pick fair and square.

The press wasn't even aware that Stephanie had sole control of Smackdown yet but Hunter had no problem telling that to the biggest mouth of the company in hopes that Sasha hated her enough to jump ship immediately.

He was desperate already and the draft wasn't even over.

But the offer he gave Sasha was literally _everything _the younger woman wanted and worked so hard for her entire career and then some. So Stephanie was completely baffled that Sasha turned him down. And she eventually voiced her confusion out loud.

Sasha just shrugged and looked down at her black painted nails, "Your husband is a whole ass creep. It was a hard no from me. Wasn't that hard of a decision anyway."

Stephanie raised a curious brow, still shaking her head completely confused, "Even so, anyone and I mean _anyone _would've taken that offer and never looked back."

Sasha sighed heavily, finally looking up at Stephanie with a look, "Don't get me wrong, I would have taken that silver plate without a doubt. I'm not above kissing up to the big bad boss…"

"But?"

"But...he wasn't the right boss."

Sasha watched Stephanie watch her with a familiar calculating glint in her eye, and Sasha leaned back in her chair—hoping Stephanie saw what Sasha wanted her to see and cocked her head to the side with an inviting smile when she saw it all come together in Stephanie's mind.

Stephanie pressed her lips together in a tight line, stifling back a sinister laugh as it all finally clicked into place for her. Stephanie regarded the blue haired woman carefully, running ten different scenarios in her mind before slowly rising from her seat.

"No I suppose he wasn't big and bad enough to handle The Legit Boss...was he?" Sasha didn't reply but Stephanie didn't need her too as she rounded the table towards Sasha, dragging her long red painted nails over the wood surface.

"Tell me something, Boss, do you really think I will give you the world on a silver platter just like that?" Stephanie snapped her fingers for emphasis.

"I don't know, will you?"

Stephanie chuckled and stopped next to Sasha's chair and leaned against the table, crossing her arms under her impressive chest and looked down at Sasha, "Absolutely not. You're going to have to work for what you want from me, Boss."

"I figured as much."

"That means doing every and _any _thing that I tell you to do, no questions. Your absolute loyalty will belong to me, Sasha."

"You have to earn my loyalty."

_Fair enough. _"Then it will be my right and no one else's to earn. Understood?"

Sasha slowly pushed her chair back, and got to her feet and stood directly in front of the older woman, so close that they both could feel each other's breath wash over their exposed skin.

"Do your worst."

Stephanie knew that Sasha's submission now was only brief and that she'd have to take steps to break down the boss. It was a challenge Stephanie greatly looked forward to, despite all of the risks and consequences. _Especially because of the consequences. _It was exciting.

It was exciting to have what her husband so badly wanted but would never get.

Stephanie pushed off of the desk and stood her full height, forcing Sasha to crane her neck to look up at her and she could see Sasha's breath and pulse quickening. The thoughts of what Stephanie wanted to do to and with Sasha were every HR departments nightmare.

Unlike her husband, Stephanie never went after a WWE talent, much less a veteran like she was doing. Hunter knew the boundaries, but Stephanie was about to break it.

Stephanie reached up and curled her hand around the back of Sasha's neck beneath her blue hair, and pulled her closer until Sasha's body was pressed against her own.

And Stephanie was pleased when she felt no resistance and Sasha's hands went to her waist immediately.

"It's not too late to call Hunter back and take his offer."

Sasha didn't say anything. Stephanie leaned down until their noses were touching.

"I'm not a very easy woman to please and I like things a certain way, Sasha. When I tell you to do something, you better do it to a T. I _will_ take care of you, but you're gonna have to work for it _twice_ as hard."

Sasha breathed heavily, licking her lips and nearly licking Stephanie's as well, "In or out of the ring?"

"Mmm, both." Stephanie tilted her head and closed the distance.

* * *

**-Sith**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything WWE related. All mistakes are my own. NSFW trash ahead somewhere.**

* * *

This would be the last time she would be on Monday night raw and Sasha was determined to make the best of it. A lot was riding on her to win against Becky tonight. Smackdown needed her to win in order for them to get the first draft pick choices before Raw.

Sasha wasn't the only Smackdown superstar coming to the red brand for the last time either and Sasha would admit that she would miss it, but her goals were elsewhere now.

Sasha sensed his presence before he stepped into her line of vision wearing his typical well fitted black suit and red tie, practically tearing it at the seams. And he was standing a little too close for Sasha's comfort, but thankfully he couldn't actually try anything with a bunch of witnesses around—that way if Sasha had to hurt him, she also had witnesses.

"Did you think over my offer?"

"I did."

"And?" Hunter glowered, his impatience was beginning to wear thin.

Sasha shrugged, "And I talked to your wife."

Hunter's eyes widened as if she had slapped him and Sasha nearly laughed out loud at his betrayed expression. "You did what?! You had no goddamn right you ungrateful little bitch!"

"A bitch? Me? Absolutely. But ungrateful? I think that's more you than me. See, you married gold and still fuck around with trash. I guess real recognizes real."

"I guess you're trash too then, aren't you?"

Sasha chuckled, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Not quite. You over reached with me. I'm a money maker, I go where the money is. And I decided that if I'm gonna fuck with a McMahon," Sasha leaned in a little so he wouldn't miss what she said next, "Then I'm gonna fuck with a real one."

Hunter sneered at Sasha, fists clenching, "I will make sure that you won't be walking out of this arena, you just fucked up. You don't wanna work for me? Fine. But I'm gonna make sure you're useless to her too!"

Sasha leaned back, grinning, "Oh boohoo, I'm so scared. Oh and before you go, Stephanie wishes you the best of luck with tonight's draft."

Hunter shook his head as he walked away, angrily knocking over some boxes on his way and startling a few of the arena employees.

Sasha's phone buzzed in her jacket pocket and she pulled it out to find that she had a message from Stephanie.

My office. Now.

"Bossy much…"

Sasha put her phone away and hopped off of the box she was sitting on and made her way to Stephanie's temporary office.

She was halfway there, walking down a brightly lit but empty corridor when she was attacked from behind. Sasha went down hard, the palms of her hands throbbing painfully from trying to catch her fall. Sasha was dazed but she quickly scrambled to her feet, ready for a backstage brawl but whoever it attacked her was quicker, bigger and had Sasha in their grasp immediately.

Sasha felt her feet leave the ground moments before she was slammed back first into the hard wall. Sasha cried out in pain, and laid there on the floor with her back on fire.

"Raw wishes you the best of luck, traitor."

Sasha grit her teeth to hold in the whimper that was dying to get out, she wouldn't give her attacker the satisfaction. Sasha was lying there for who knows how long but she felt her phone buzzing away in her jacket pocket but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

Sasha eventually stirred and slowly got to her feet. She was leaning against the wall as she wiped the blood from her mouth. She'd bitten her tongue during her attack, and shit did it hurt like hell.

Sasha was hurting but her need to send a message back to Triple H, and Raw in general, was stronger. Sasha made her way down to Stephanie's office, steadily swallowing down her own blood, she probably bit her tongue harder than she expected.

When Sasha reached Stephanie's office, she just walked in without knocking. Stephanie looked ready to tear into her but one look at her future female champion and future face of Smackdown for the women's division, Stephanie knew.

"How bad?"

Sasha shrugged, accepting the offered bottle of water, "I was pushed and suplexed into a wall. My back hurts and I'm pissed. I'm ready for a street fight."

"And you'll get it."

* * *

Sasha was relaxing in the large hotel bathtub with little bath salts and stuff in the hot water. She took a lot of hits and bumps but Smackdown as a whole showed up and showed out on Raw and Stephanie was pleased. They were definitely off to a good start.

After the show, Sasha was cleared by the trainers and all she was prescribed was rest. As she lay there soaking in the tub, listening to Stephanie talk on the phone in the other room Sasha began to reflect.

She wouldn't consider herself sleeping to the top, wouldn't make sense since she was already at the top. Sasha was just literally sleeping with her 43 year old boss who just happens to be one of the most powerful women in the business.

Sasha was a big opportunist, but sleeping with her boss was a new one for her. It unnerved her in the most exciting way possible.

Sasha startled slightly when the bathroom door was pushed open and Stephanie walked in looking like the epitome of power in her pants suit and high heels.

"How's your back?"

Sasha lifted her hand, waving it this way and that, "I'll live, thanks for caring." Her response was a little sarcastic but Stephanie ignored it...for now.

Stephanie nodded, dropping her phone back into her Prada purse, "Good, I'll be gentle tonight nonetheless."

Sasha frowned slightly, Stephanie's words were innocent enough but her tone was beyond suggestive, "I'm cleared for ring work but I don't think I'm cleared to fuck."

"Oh," Stephanie grinned, her eyes twinkling, "I haven't fucked you yet, Boss. That moment in the hotel room was just me having a taste of what so many have sought out."

"And yet, I've never given them the time of day."

"So why me? Besides the obvious."

"Because you can handle power." Sasha rolled her eyes as if admitting that took a lot out of her.

Stephanie laughed loudly before checking her watch and signing wistfully, "I'm going up to my room for a few things, and I have your keycard so I suggest staying put until I come back."

"I'm not fucking you tonignt, Stephanie, so you better put my keycard back where you found it."

Stephanie paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at her and Sasha shivered as she sunk further into the tub under Stephanie's glare. And the two stayed like that until Sasha finally broke eye contact to stare down at her fizzing bath bubbles and Stephanie continued on her exit.

It was a small win but she'd take it for now.

* * *

It was about an hour when Stephanie finally came back and found Sasha in the middle of the bed asleep. The covers were pulled down enough for Stephanie to see that Sasha was wearing a white camisole without a bra and her nipples were little peaks just waiting to be pinched and kissed.

Stephanie went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She didn't want the shower to wake Sasha up so soon, she was going to allow her twenty more minutes of sleep. It amused Stephanie that Sasha thought she had a say of when Stephanie could touch her or not.

The Boss was going to learn how to take direction soon enough.

By the time she got out of the shower, Stephanie was feeling more relaxed and she was more than a little horny given who she had been waiting for her in the other room. Stephanie didn't bother to put on any clothes and just wrapped the towel around her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror...at 43 years old and have no kids? Stephanie looked good. She knew she beat out a lot of the women on the roster but it still stung that she wasn't good enough for the man she married.

She worked hard to keep her body in shape for him and it was all for nothing.

"Then fuck him, it's his loss. You look hot, Steph."

Stephanie's eyes came into focus and found Sasha's gaze via mirror. Sasha was indeed just wearing a camisole and black bikini cut panties with her blue hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head.

Stephanie wasn't sure when Sasha woke up or how long she's been standing there, hell she hadn't even realized that she was talking out loud. But what she did notice was that look of desire on Sasha's face when Stephanie turned around fully.

Sasha didn't move when Stephanie advanced on her, the older woman's hand moving up from her chest, to her throat (pausing there momentarily when Sasha inhaled deeply) until she was finally cupping Sasha's cheek. Stephanie tilted the shorter woman's face as she leaned down.

Stephanie knew that it would forever excite her to be kissing someone she shouldn't be kissing business and personal wise. But that didn't stop her from pressing into Sasha, deepening their kiss almost immediately.

Stephanie kissed Sasha long and hard, her arms wrapping around Sasha now as the younger woman moved to remove the towel on her head and combed her fingers through Stephanie's dark hair.

Stephanie hummed into their kiss approvingly, her own hands working their way down Sasha's toned back to her luscious ass that very few got to up close let alone touch and grope like she was doing now. And Stephanie couldn't resist slapping it sharply.

Sasha moaned, surprised but pleased, breaking their kiss and Stephanie took advantage of Sasha's exposed neck. Stephanie's lips were like lava, she kissed hard and sucked and nibbled even harder—though she was aware that she shouldn't leave any lasting marks.

Sasha squirmed in her arms against her own naked body. "Bed," Sasha tried to pull away but Stephanie wouldn't let her and Sasha shivered deliciously, knowing that Stephanie was stronger than her despite not being in the ring for several years.

And Sasha knew that Stephanie would use that strength against her every chance she got.

"Stephanie," Sasha moaned when Stephanie pulled at her skin with her teeth, and it took effort to open her eyes, and look at her boss, "Lets go to bed."

Stephanie chuckled, finally releasing Sasha but remaining close, "Lead the way, baby girl."

* * *

Stephanie was swearing under her breath, one hand on the back of Sasha's head and the other clenching the white sheets. Stephanie was lying flat on her back, spread eagle with one leg over Sasha's shoulder and the other off to the side, slightly bent at the knee.

Stephanie growled, seconds away from coming all over Sasha's tongue, in her mouth, on her face...Stephanie was aggressive and more demanding when she was close.

The hand on the back of Sasha's head was firm, commanding and she wouldn't dare stop. Sasha shifted slightly and pressed two fingers inside of Stephanie, she was so wet Sasha added a third and curled her fingers and dragged her tongue along Stephanie's clit.

Sasha used her free arm and hand to grip Stephanie's thigh that was on her shoulder to keep her still when she nearly bucked Sasha off.

"Just like that, baby," Stephanie moaned, "I need this so bad, Sasha, don't stop, don't stop."

Stephanie's moans and pleas for Sasha had the younger woman dripping wet, and Sasha was attacking Stephanie's clit with her mouth and tongue while she fucked her with her fingers. Stephanie groaned loudly, eyes rolling closed as she came all over Sasha's face and fingers. Gripping Sasha's hair painfully but that didn't stop Sasha—tasting Stephanie's juices, and the pain from the hair pulling on fueled Sasha on.

Sasha removed her fingers from Stephanie and shoved her face right into her center and plunged her tongue deep inside of the older woman. Sasha moaned deeply against Stephanie, tasting all of Stephanie.

"Oh God!—Sasha, shit, baby girl. Make me come, make me come," Stephanie gasped and swore.

Stephanie cried out loudly when Sasha's fingers that were still slick began rubbing her clit furiously, and Stephanie fell head first into another orgasm stronger than the last. Stephanie's pussy clamped down on Sasha's tongue, her thighs trembling around Sasha's head.

And Sasha kept it up until Stephanie was spent and was forcefully pulling her from between her legs, but not before Sasha could place a gentle kiss on her mound.

Stephanie nearly came again at the sight of Sasha's hair in a state of disarray and her face stick with her juices and come. Stephanie pulled Sasha down on top of her, pulling her face in a passionate kiss, she loved the way she tasted on Sasha.

When they broke their kiss, Sasha moved to the side of Stephanie and threw her leg over Stephanie's naked thighs and rested her head on her chest while Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair.

"You're mine now, Sasha."

* * *

When Sasha woke the next morning she was unsurprised to find herself alone in bed. She didn't expect Stephanie to stay all night, they both had things to do...more so Stephanie than Sasha really. Sasha's day was pretty clear of anything work related, she was just going to hit the gym with Bayley and Becky, maybe catch a light lunch and fly back to Boston later tonight.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Sasha sighed loudly and rolled over, blowing blue hair out of her face.

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.

Sasha scooted towards the edge of the bed and plucked her phone off of the nightstand and saw that it was Becky trying to FaceTime her. Sasha pulled the sheet above her bare breasts before answering the call.

Both Becky and Bayley popped up on screen and it looked like they were already at the gym and way too hyper for seven in the morning...especially Bayley, who wasn't a morning person.

"I told you she was gonna still be in bed," was the first thing Becky said with a smirk and Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up," Sasha angles the camera carefully as she pushed the sheets aside and got out of the bed, "Which gym are you losers at?"

"Sasha," Bayley leaned in closer to the camera, "Are you naked?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, and hauled her suitcase on top of the bed, "Yes, now which gym are you a-holes tearing up today?"

* * *

By the time Sasha arrived, Bayley and Becky have already gotten in a couple of deadlifting reps and worked up a pretty decent sweat. Of course it was Bayley that spotted her best friend first and practically crushed Sasha with her hug which was wholeheartedly returned, neither of them caring about how sweaty Bayley was.

"Hey bitches, love fest later! It's time to bend this iron!" Becky yelled at them, flexing her arms in the most ridiculous way possible. And Sasha dropped her gym bag and got her lifting gloves out.

"Alright then, let's do this."

Half an hour later…

Bayley was doing the rope climb, and Becky and Sasha were down at the bottom, drinking some water and catching a quick break, "How's Charlotte, Becks?"

Becky shrugged, rolling her eyes as she waved her free hand this way and that, "I don't know, somewhere in the Bahamas with her boy-toy and what not."

Sasha winced slightly, "Are you guys still…?" Fucking around? Sasha didn't have to say it, Becky knew what she was asking.

Becky made a face but she couldn't look her best friend in the eye, "Two nights ago...yeah."

"Oh sweetheart…"

"Yeah, I know, I know…" Becky inhaled deeply, "I just...I don't know, Sash, we had a good thing goin' and then she just...dates that guy Andrade? And doesn't even...doesn't even say anything to me? Like, what the fuck?!"

Bayley finally reached the top and rung the bell, but Sasha's full attention was one of her best friends who was clearly hurt and holding that hurt close to the chest.

Sasha wrapped her arm around Becky's waist, "You guys were never really official and it was a good and convenient thing for you both, I get that, and she was in the wrong for keeping everything a secret and not telling you before telling the whole world that she was dating this guy. She should've talked to you, asked if you were okay with...well with you two are doing behind his back."

Sasha didn't want to go too far into that line of topic considering that she was not only sleeping with their boss but their boss who was a very publically married woman. Sasha had absolutely zero room to talk about morals in that department.

But she and Stephanie consented to the adultery...and created rules so no one got hurt (too badly) what Becky and Charlotte have going on is a hot mess and the only person getting badly burned; is Becky.

And Sasha was no okay with this. But it wasn't like she could express all of this outright. Not without incriminating herself.

"And it doesn't fuckin' help that we're all drafted to Raw. How fuckin' coincidental is that, huh? Why couldn't she stay on Smackdown or why couldn't he just move there! Why not me?"

"I'm uh...I'm gonna break things off with her."

Sasha blinked, pleased to hear those words from Becky and not just as a suggestion from herself or Bayley, "Everything?"

"I...yes, everything." Becky wiped at her nose which was no beet red, "Sasha, I know you like your space and all...but do you mind some company home? Until I figure out what I'm gonna do?"

"Sure, I don't care, I have four rooms. But what's wrong with your place?"

Becky shrugged sheepishly, "Charlotte and I are roommates. Don't! ...say it. I fuckin know. Bayley beat me for it earlier."

Sasha nodded, spotting Bayley coming their way with a self satisfied smile on her face, "Good, I don't want my friends out here being dumb and getting hoodwinked and shit."

"Hey," Becky caught Sasha's arm before she could head off towards the weights again, feeling a little calmer now and her focus coming back somewhat, "I just have a teeny tiny little question for ya, Boss."

Sasha raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Who gave ya that hickey?"

* * *

**Thanks! **

**-Sith**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

_"Hey," Becky caught Sasha's arm before she could head off towards the weights again, feeling a little calmer now and her focus coming back somewhat, "I just have a teeny tiny little question for ya, Boss."_

_Sasha raised an eyebrow, waiting._

_"Who gave ya that hickey?"_

Sasha stares owlishly at her friend, and it didn't help that Becky actually touched the spot on her neck where Stephanie left the hickey.

"Dude holy shit, I didn't even see that at first," Bayley laughed, walking up and pushed Becky's hand out of the way so she could get a better look, "Damn, whoever did this was really spot on."

"Damn that," Becky crossed her arms, eyebrows raised, "I wanna know who did it!"

"That too."

Sasha cursed Stephanie for leaving the damn thing and she cursed herself for not double checking in the mirror. She was in such a rush she missed it. _Damn it. _

"One night stand, doesn't matter."

"Bullshit," Bayley laughed, shaking her head not buying Sasha's excuse for one second, "We've known each other for _years, _Sasha, and _you_ don't do one night stands."

"Well I do now, sue me."

Becky scoffed, eyes narrowed, "I'd rather call ya a liar, which ya are by the way, but fine don't tell us...we'll find out some other way."

Sasha laughed at her friends, completely unworried, "Please stop you guys, I swear she was just in and out." _Oh fuck…_Sasha realized that she just opened the doors to a world of teasing if Becky's shit eating grin was anything to go by.

* * *

Stephanie was sitting at her desk on her custom private jet and she was supposed to be double checking Smackdowns itinerary but Stephanie's mind was far from Friday nights schedule.

Stephanie was thinking about the blue haired beauty that she reluctantly left in the wee hours of the morning. More than anything, Stephanie wanted to return the favor but she couldn't risk getting caught leaving Sasha's hotel room when the rest of the world was wide awake.

It was an unnecessary risk. Of course there were a few wrestlers up and about, but Stephanie wasn't concerned with them seeing her exiting the lobby with her suitcases. It wasn't uncommon for WWE members to book in the same hotel.

Stephanie hummed thoughtfully to herself and opened a new tab on her computer and began searching luxurious tour buses. Stephanie spent a good thirty minutes customizing the perfect tour bus that would suit Sasha's needs. And of course her own when she saw fit.

What better first gift to Sasha than this. And of course a driver. It was a whopping three million dollars in total when she was finished but Stephanie hardly blinked at the price.

And unlike her idiot husband, Stephanie paid for it with her money instead of using company money. Too big of a paper trail. And Stephanie also purchased a few toys of various sizes and uses with a devious smirk.

"What are you doing?"

Stephanie looked up to see Hunter standing in the doorway, completely forgetting that he was hitching a ride with her. Stephanie calmly erased her history and shut her laptop before he could come around and see.

"Minding my own business. You?"

Hunter frowned, looking between her and the blank computer screen as he sat down in the other available chair, "Look we need to talk."

"Oh? What about, dear?" Stephanie made a show of checking her watch, further irritating him but he was hiding it well...but not that well.

"This whole Smackdown vs Raw mess...we went about it in a bad way, but we can still get ahead of this thing and fix it."

"We?" Stephanie scoffed incredulously, "This is all your mess, Hunter. _You _tried to steal my talent, you leaked sensitive information and _you _had your superstars attack one of mine and Raw paid a heavy price for it. Not much of a talk, babe."

Hunter sighed, staring hard at her, "What did you promise her?"

"Who? Sasha? You mean after you promised her the world if she let you screw her brains out?" Stephanie chuckled, and shrugged, "We just a little chat, Hunter. Woman to woman, that's all."

"That's not what she said."

Stephanie's eyes twinkled, well aware of Sasha told her husband to set him off, "And you're going to believe her...over your lovely wife? Interesting."

Hunter looked like he was about to say something damaging but thought better of it, and he just laughed quietly, "You always gave me so much shit for doing the same shit that you're doin', Steph. Only this time _you _got caught."

"I didn't get caught, Hunter, you can't catch someone doing something that they aren't actually doing. You're only assuming things. As far as I am concerned, you're still the only one breaking our vows."

"That's such bullshit, Stephanie and you know it."

"Is it? You and I both know that I have the proof to take everything from you in court. But of course everything you have is mine anyway. Which is why you're so desperate to catch me doing something that I'm not."

Hunter rolled his eyes, dismissing Stephanie's comment, "If you're so confident about all this, then why don't you just divorce me now and get it over with?"

"Public image. That and I would rather not hear Shane tell me 'I told you so'. Pride is a bitch, you know."

"Yeah, you are." Hunter tapped his knuckles on the desk and rubbed his beard with his other hand, "You really think she'll protect you if it came down to it?"

Stephanie regarded her estranged husband for a few moments and smiled indulgently, "Hypothetically speaking, Hunter, if I _were _to sleep with one of my superstars...I'd pick a loyal one. One who had a lot to lose. We'd have something in common. So, and again I'm speaking hypothetically here, if my darling husband were to try and drag me through the media, he or she will go down if I go down. And if I were breaking my vows, I wouldn't do it with so many people. Like you."

"You know, it's almost scary how well you can look me in the eye and lie to my face."

"I learned it from you. The moment you said `I do.'

Hunter and Stephanie stared at each other before Stephanie grew tired of the game and began collecting her things to move into the other end of the plane. She was nearly out of the door when her husband called out to her.

"Whatever point you're trying to prove here...it's gonna backfire in your face. Badly."

Stephanie smiled sadly at him, but she didn't offer him a verbal response and left the room.

Sometimes being a McMahon was a pain in the ass, and Stephanie wasn't lying when she told him that a public image was the only thing saving their marriage. But saving was too strong of a word. It was over the moment it started.

* * *

**_Some time later in Boston…_**

Becky and Sasha finally made it to Sasha's house in Boston around midnight and both women were exhausted. Sasha headed towards her master bedroom which was actually on the first floor of her home, just past the kitchen.

And the other three bedrooms were upstairs, including the game/media room.

They've all been to each other's homes enough to know where everything was and that they were all welcomed to whatever.

It took Sasha thirty minutes to unpack and another thirty minutes to take a shower. She was thankful that Smackdown was coming to Boston so she had plenty of time to rest up in her own bed before she had to hit the road again.

Sasha just crawled into bed when she heard light feet coming down the hallway just before Becky appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of sleep shorts and a sports bra.

"I'm gonna cook a light dinner, ya want some?"

"Uhhh...no, I think I'm gonna get some sleep," Sasha yawned and turned on her TV, pulling her sheets up. "Thanks anyway."

"Yeah, your security code is still 932805?"

Sasha yawned again, and nodded, "Yep."

"Before I let ya nod off, Boss, you ever gonna tell me who put that sucker on your neck?"

Sasha shivered at the reminder and a small smile snuck up on her face and Becky's loud _AHA _made her jump out of her skin.

"No one night stand can't get you smilin' like that. Who was it? Was it a fan!?"

"How dare you," Sasha glared playfully, "Get out of my house, asshole."

Becky snickered, "Okay okay, seriously...is this more than a one time thing?"

"Definitely, but I really can't say who it is, Beck...I promised. I'm sorry, honey,"

Becky held up her hands and shook her head, "No, don't apologize, Sash. Just promise me that you're being safe and you'll let me know when it's time to kick ass. Promise me that and we're okay."

"I promise times ten. And tell Bayley that too, I know you are anyway."

"Guilty...one more question, how's the sex?"

Sasha fell back on her pillows with a groan, "Powerful." _In more ways than one. _"I'd be lucky to do a frog splash Friday." Sasha jokes when Becky wiggles her eyebrows.

"Sounds like sex with Charlotte." Becky sighed, and Sasha pouted slightly.

"Get ahold of her her?"

"I called her earlier but no answer, come to find out she's too busy taking selfies on the beach with her walking dildo."

Sasha snorted without meaning to, "I thought you said that you were going to end everything with her?"

"What the hell do ya think I'm trying to do here, Sasha? She won't answer her stupid phone. Honesty, I think she's blocked me."

Sasha held her robe tighter as she sat up, not wanting to give her best friend a free show (again, another story for another time), "Becky. Baby, you gotta stop chasing Charlotte. I know you wanna end things but let it be on your terms not hers when she decides she wants to talk to you."

"Well, I don't know anymore, Sasha" Becky looked so defeated and Sasha couldn't stop herself from getting out of her warm bed and going to Becky for a big hug wishing Bayley was here now too. Because Bayley gave the best freaking hugs too.

"Stop trying to contact her and let her chase after you, she'll notice when you stop but until then, relax. Think. Go fuck someone else and relieve all that stress."

"What?" Becky pulled back to look at Sasha.

"You two aren't together, she's made that very clear. Why should she have all the fun? Go have fun, Becky, safely of course and...and just live for you."

"I'll think about that part, alright?"

"Do all the thinking you need, sweetie. You know my house is your house too...you guys have keys and my damn security code. I should make you guys pay some of these bills now that I think about it…"

Becky laughed, "You and Bayley? You two are the absolute best friends I could ever have hoped for." Becky kissed Sasha's forehead, "Goodnight, Sash. Thank you."

"Night Beck." Sasha said softly, closing her bedroom door behind Becky.

Sasha dropped her robe and turned off her lights before getting back in bed and she was out like a light immediately, not even Becky rambling around in her kitchen could wake Sasha up.

And that's how it went for the remainder of the week, Sasha and Becky just relaxing in Sasha's house, training in Sasha's fully loaded basement gym including a full sized ring, going therapy shopping (Becky's sake). Sasha was just trying to be the greatest best friend that she could be.

And she was relieved that Becky was taking her and Bayley's advice about avoiding Charlotte and letting the woman come to her. Becky's been screening all of Charlotte's calls, texts and cryptic tweets...hell, Bayley even outright lied and told Charlotte that neither she nor Sasha knew where Becky was.

Bayley was doing promos in California and was still being the GOAT. But it was a taste of Charlotte's own medicine.

Currently, Sasha was packing up the ring gear she wanted to wear tonight for her match and Becky was sitting Indian style in the middle of her bed.

"Don't forget your knee pads."

"Oh shoot, right, thanks." Sasha pulled out her favorite Nike knee pads and threw them in as well. "I swear doing a show in Boston is always so disorientating because I'm always forgetting stuff!"

Becky watched quietly as Sasha ran around her bedroom, talking to herself as she packed a grand total of three suitcases. She still had no idea how Sasha managed all of that stuff, because Becky could barely manage her one suitcase sometimes.

"Your schedule is really that packed?"

Sasha laughed breathily, "Oh my god, yes. Stephanie just sent out everyone's schedule and it's pretty promotional packed. But I get it, Smackdown has to make an impact on FOX."

"What's your schedule like, cause this is a lot, Boss. Even for me."

Sasha zipped up her last suitcase with a loud sigh of success, because she was absolutely done packing now. Sasha pulled out her phone and pulled up her schedule app.

"Besides being on Smackdown this Friday? I'm flying out the same night to Texas to do a meet and greet at a Cricket mobile event. That same night, I'm doing an interview with a YouTube blogger for thirty minutes with King Corbin. _Yay me. _And the next morning, I'm doing some panel talk with Stephanie and Bayley on FOX. And—"

"Okay!" Becky cut in, waving her hands, "Holy fuck, do ya have time to take a shit?"

Sasha snorted, "Yeah, I know. I don't know, really. This is a lot. But it's only for two weeks then I'm getting a whole week off."

"But still, McMahon is trying to put you on a billboard or what?"

Sasha smirked, and flipped her hair sassily, "Maybe, who knows...obviously the move to Smackdown was the best. And before you know it, I'm gonna be Smackdown women's champion."

"You know Bayley won't let you take it without a fight."

"Oh I know," Sasha shrugged on her jacket and fluffed her hair from beneath the collar, "We actually have a bet going on for when the time comes for our inevitable title match."

"After last time, I'm not surprised. What is it?"

"Loser has to give up their most prized once in a lifetime prized possession."

"What? You bet your customized Eddie Guerrero championship belt?!"

"I'm gonna win, relax. Anyway, I think the Uber guy is outside. I'll call you later?" Sasha pulled her duffel on her back and began wheeling the other two out of her room with practiced ease. "Don't burn my house down, Becky."

"Yeah whatever, have fun! Kick ass!" Becky called after her, and sighed when she realized that she was gonna be in Sasha's mini mansion alone now. And completely bored out of her mind.

* * *

Sasha was decked down in her ring gear, ready for her match match with Lacey Evans. Sasha wasn't overly familiar working with the woman so she was pretty excited about welcoming the Southern Belle to Bosstown.

"Uh, excuse me Ms. Banks?"

Sasha turned to one of the stagehands with an eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

"Uh, Ms. McMahon would like to see you before your match tonight."

Sasha didn't acknowledge what he said verbally but she stood from the chair that she was sitting in and went to go hunt down her favorite boss.

Which wasn't too hard, Sasha just went to the area where most of the people were wearing high dollar suits and found Stephanie's office easily. Sasha walked in without knocking as usual.

"You wanted to see me, Ms. McMahon?" Sasha asked, being formal just in case anyone was listening in.

"Close the door," Stephanie regarded Sasha across the room slowly, and licked her lips, "And lock the door."

Sasha hesitated for a moment but did as she was instructed. "What's going on?"

"Come here, Sasha. Sit right here."

Sasha glanced at the spot Stephanie wanted her, on her desk directly in front of her, and bit her bottom lip. "I have a match in half an hour."

"Then I suggest you get your pretty ass on my desk."

"Oh," Sasha whispered, shivering as she complied but moved slow enough not to seem so eager but the thong she was wearing was already slick.

"Sasha, has anyone ever told you how damn delicious you look in blue? It's definitely your color, baby girl."

Sasha chuckled, stopping directly in front of Stephanie and placed her hands on the armrests as she leaned down to be face to face with her boss, "Luckily the rules are different for you, you can touch and taste all you like."

Stephanie leaned forward and captured Sasha's soft lips with a kiss while her hands were busy grabbing a handful of Sasha's ass. And Stephanie couldn't resist smacking it, and she did it again when Sasha moaned into their kiss. Stephanie slapped Sasha's ass one more time before gripping it roughly, and breaking their kiss.

"Get on the desk, Sasha. Don't make me tell you again. We don't have time for _that."_

Stephanie released her and kindly scooted her chair back so Sasha had a little wiggle room to somehow push down her ring bottoms, managing to get one foot free.

(She just knew it was gonna be a bitch later to put back on)

Sasha got up on Stephanie's desk and the older woman just smirked, seeing the wet spot on Sasha's thong between her smooth thighs. The only thing between Stephanie and Sasha's pussy was a thin piece of fabric.

Stephanie pushed Sasha's legs further apart, her hands then sneaking up Sasha's thighs so that she could untie the sides of Sasha's thong. And flung the fabric away. Stephanie continued to run Sasha's thighs soothingly, while staring at her bare center. She loved the fact that Sasha wasn't completely bare, it was what Stephanie preferred anyway.

Stephanie held Sasha behind the knees and buried her face between her legs and the moment Stephanie's mouth touched her throbbing sex, Sasha nearly came right then and there.

Stephanie was a messy eater, licking and sucking Sasha's center that was growing wetter every second.

"Oh fuck yeah," Sasha whimpered, she wasn't far off from an orgasm and Stephanie was aware of this, but she avoid Sasha's needy clit expertly. Stephanie wanted Sasha just wet enough for what she _really _wanted to do in such a short amount of time.

"Stephanie _please..._don't tease me," Sasha groaned quietly, weaving her fingers through Stephanie's hair, trying to force her to where she needed her and Stephanie just smirked. She licked Sasha's clit long and hard as she rose from her chair.

But it wasn't enough to make her come. Sasha's eyes flew open when Stephanie pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and she felt something hard being pressed against her.

Stephanie smiled down at her salaciously, "Unbutton my pants, Boss. Hurry up, the less time I have the harder I'm gonna fuck you into this desk...and you don't want that before your match, do you?"

Sasha practically tore the button off of Stephanie's slacks and she gasped when the pants feel around Stephanie's high heeled feet. An 8-inch black strap-on hung between Stephanie's toned thighs.

Sasha nearly screamed when Stephanie entered her without notice and Stephanie had to cover her mouth. "As much as I wanna hear you scream for my cock, Sasha, _not here_."

Sasha groaned, lifting her hips and forcing Stephanie deeper and Sasha came, and she came hard. But Stephanie either didn't notice or didn't care, the CBO continued to push hard and deep, until her hips were slamming into Sasha's.

"Do you like my surprise, baby girl? Hm?" She asked and Sasha whined behind her hand, begging for more. And Stephanie gave it to her, she used one hand to grasp Sasha behind her knee and the other to lift her hips, and Sasha had to cover her own mouth.

"Oh God, oh fu..._ugh_, _yesss,"_ Sasha gushed, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she fell back on the desk completely and Stephanie grinned sharply, eyes taking in everything Sasha was offering her.

"I knew you'd like it rough," she panted, getting close to her first orgasm of the night while Sasha was quickly approaching her third, "You talk so much shit, Boss, and shit talkers like you love getting fucked like this. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah I do," Sasha's chuckle turned into a sharp gasp when she felt a wet finger rub against her puckered virgin backdoor, pushing in gently despite the rough fucking she was getting and Sasha flew off the handle.

Stephanie fucked Sasha through it, desperately wishing that she could strip Sasha of everything but that would have to wait. Stephanie's thrusts became harder and harder, the base of the strap pushing against her clit deliciously.

And when she looked down, she saw that her black strap one was coated with Sasha's cum and Stephanie shivered almost painfully as her orgasm tore through her. Stephanie was completely still and if her cock was real, Sasha would've been pregnant given how deep she was.

Sasha rubbed Stephanie's suit covered back until she felt the older woman finally relax on top of her and get her bearings.

"I want more…"

Stephanie laughed, sitting up a little and kissing Sasha, "You're insatiable, unfortunately…" Stephanie glanced at the wall clock, "You have ten minutes before you're due for your match."

Sasha groaned, closing her eyes, "Fuck…I'm so wet and I'm wearing blue!"

Stephanie moved her hips and smirked when she felt Sasha's nails digging into her back through her clothing, "You're such a good girl, Sasha. I have a surprise for you later tonight."

Sasha winced when Stephanie carefully pulled out of her and she was shocked to see how drenched the strap on was but Stephanie didn't seem too bothered as she handled it and stuck it back in her briefs and pulled her pants back up.

"You're gonna wash that right?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she began helping Sasha get ready again, "Of course I am, but we're running out of time. Where's your thong?"

Sasha shrugged and adjusted her wrestling shorts so that she was at least a little bit comfortable, "What's this surprise?"

Stephanie gave her a look, "I'll see you later tonight, Boss."

Sasha hopped off of the desk, _damn she was sore, _but it was a good sore but it wasn't going to help her any in the match with Lacey. "Whatever."

Stephanie watched Sasha sway out of her office as if she didn't just nearly get fucked through a desk and shook her head. She felt better now that she'd gotten some of her frustrations vented.

Stephanie turned on the TV to watch the match with Sasha and Lacey and began scheming up a new plan to keep Smackdown in the spotlight.

* * *

**-Sith**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything WWE related. No smut in this chapter, it's just a simple chapter lol**

* * *

Sasha stepped out of the trainers room, having finished getting her jaw checked out after getting caught with Lacey's powerful Women's Right. Sasha originally thought it was one of the weakest finishers she's ever seen…

Until she actually got hit with it tonight. And damn did Lacey nearly knock half of her face off. Which is why Sasha had no problem putting in extra torque when she put Lacey in her finishing submission.

Sasha was so uncomfortable in that match, she was so wet she thought she'd be showing through her shorts and she's gotten distracted more than once checking to make sure as subtle as she could. And while she wasn't showing, Sasha was positive that Lacey knew.

Sasha barely went two steps before she ran into a solid body, someone that was taller than her but then again everyone was taller than her (except Alexa).

"Oh, pardon me sweetheart. I didn't see you there."

That southern accent was so thick, Sasha didn't even have to look up to see who it was but she did anyway. And Lacey was smiling down at her, smug and seemingly unbothered that she tapped out to the Bank Statement not too long ago.

"How's your jaw?"

"Intact, no thanks to you."

Lacey moved a little closer to Sasha, still rubbing at the back of her neck which was still beat red, "I noticed that you had a little problem in the ring tonight—"

Sasha scoffed, cutting her off, "The only problem I had was you and I dealt with it."

Lacey ignored Sasha's interruption, "If you need a little help cooling down next time, give me a call…I've been meaning to take you for a ride." Lacey winked and brushed past Sasha to go into the trainers to get her neck checked out.

Sasha stood there for a good minute or two staring at the door—did Lacey Evans just…? Sasha shook her head and went back to the locker room so that she could get her stuff and hit the road. But halfway there, Sasha remembered that Stephanie wanted to see her after her match for another surprise.

Sasha had no idea what this surprise could be but she wanted to be clean, so Sasha continued on her way to the locker room anyway to shower and packed up her stuff once again.

* * *

"How's your face dude?"

Sasha laughed as she pulled down her shirt, "Intact, thanks. You're cutting a promo tonight, aren't you?"

Bayley nodded, "Yeah, it's a short one thankfully. Booking is extra full tonight but it's going pretty smooth, so far Stephanie has done a real good job with Smackdown."

"Yeah, Stephanie is pretty thorough when it comes to getting the job done."

"Hey, hows Becky doing? I talked to her on the phone but you know how that goes."

"Our Irish girl is doing fine, she's just eating all my damn food," Sasha laughed, not really caring if Becky was eating all of her food...Sasha just wanted her friend happy and safe. "But no, really, she's fine. This thing with her and Charlotte, it's a mess."

"You think they'll ever get their shit together?"

Sasha shrugged, "Hard to tell with those two, they're always so hot and cold with each other. How's Finn?"

"Still a sex demon in bed, but he's also loving it back on NXT. He's a lot less stressed, plus he doesn't have to travel as much. It's been good for him."

"What about you? I mean, you're a champion and I know your schedule Bayley. It's as booked as mine, if not more. We're usually 60 something days straight before we can even go home."

Bayley sighed, "Yeah I know, but Finn knows what this is like. He's been in my shoes before, adjusting our schedules again will take some work but if it works out it works out, and if it doesn't. Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Well," Sasha could certainly understand that, more than she would care to admit, "You know I'm here if you need an ear or a shoulder."

"I know, thanks...hey, you sure you're okay? You looked kinda distracted during your match. Lacey caught you slipping more than once."

Sasha tried her best not to blush, "Yeah, my head wasn't in the game. I'm fine though."

Sasha almost told Bayley that Lacey came onto her earlier near the trainers office but decided against it. Because then she would have to explain the whole situation and Sasha wasn't ready to open that can of WTF.

That was just going to be something that Sasha just kept to herself, and maybe she'd tell Stephanie. But not tonight.

"Are you leaving already?"

Sasha shook her head, "Nah, just gonna go put my stuff away so when I do leave, I won't get held up. Man, I hate driving."

Bayley smiled sympathetically at her friend, "I'm taking a red eye straight out of here, otherwise you know I'd be in the driver's seat."

Sasha smiled at Bayley and told her that she'd see her later and started hauling her things to the private parking garage that was only for WWE superstars only. But Sasha stopped short when she saw a man wearing a black shirt and denim jeans standing directly in front of her rental.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you Sasha Banks?"

Sasha stared at the man, he was good looking and if she were straight, she would've been attracted to him—maybe.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is David, and I'm your tour bus driver."

Sasha blinked, "My...my what now?" Sasha was used to weird shit happening in the WWE, weird and sometimes inconvenient shit, but this was about to really take the cake.

"Uh, your tour bus ma'am."

Sasha stared at him before she laughed and started looking around, "Okay, you know what hold on...where the hell is security? SECURITY!"

"Wait," David began to grow red in the face, his nerves getting the better of him, especially because of what he went through with his new boss—the woman who purchased the bus for the gorgeous woman that was currently walking away from him.

Sasha ignored him and continued yelling for security, making her way back to the arena. She wasn't worried about the man fast walking behind her, if she had to, Sasha would take him out and wouldn't pull her punches.

David finally got ahead of Sasha, forcing her to stop without physically touching her.

"Mrs. McMahon sent for me to collect you because she couldn't do it herself." He swallowed thickly, "Feel free to call her, I promise I am who I say I am. And I'm also qualified to act as your bodyguard, just to put it out there."

Sasha's eyes widened slightly, "Bodyguard? I didn't need one before and I don't need one now but thanks anyway."

"Here when you need me to be, Ms. Banks. Please, follow me?"

"What about my rental? That truck wasn't cheap."

David smiled, relieved, and reached for Sasha's suitcases, "Mrs. McMahon has taken care of everything."

"Of course she did."

The elevator ride down was quiet, a little awkward but David was just relieved, the last thing he wanted was to have a bad impression on his new boss. Stephanie McMahon met him on arrival and he had to sign a contract that was as thick as a book.

Anything that happened on the tour bus was not to be discussed with anyone. Anything he saw, anything he heard, anywhere he drove that bus. He couldn't talk. Not to the media or his wife, not even his cat.

David has been in the business long enough to know what kind of contract he was signing. And sure, he was initially pissed about one of the pages terminating his employment with his old driving company and making him an official employee for the WWE, but the money he'd be making shut him up.

His family needed that money, bad.

As long as Sasha Banks remained happy, David's pockets would also remain happy.

When they finally reached the ground level on the parking garage, the doors barely opened and Sasha spotted the tour bus immediately. It wasn't even a bus. It was a mansion on wheels. It was a glossy all black trailer that was attached to a glossy black cab.

The windows were so darkly tinted that everything within 200 feet of the bus was reflected perfectly.

"Holy shit." She whispered and David smirked next to her. "That's mine?"

"Yep!" David nodded, following her to the bus, well to the trailer, "All yours."

David moved between the security guards that were busy ushering fans out of the way so that Sasha could get inside and maybe send them back from where they came from.

David opened the door for Sasha, and stood aside, "After you, ma'am."

Sasha took a deep breath, ignoring fans calling her name for pictures and autographs. Sasha could see that the lights inside were clearly on, brightly, but from the outside it was impossible to tell. And she knew Stephanie had that done on purpose for reasons Sasha would rather not think about right now.

Sasha took the first time, and then the next until David was coming in behind her and closed the door behind them. And Sasha wasn't surprised to find that Stephanie was already there, sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine as if she owned the place.

Well, technically she did.

"Thank you, David. Leave her bags there, well take care of them. You're dismissed, but remember we are leaving in exactly one hour."

David nodded and quickly made his exit, making sure to use his key and locked the door.

Sasha stood in the middle of the living room, looking around at everything. Everything was nice and shiny and it truly was like a mansion on wheels, including the hardwood floors. Stephanie continued to sip her wine as Sasha looked around.

And she didn't say anything as Sasha walked right past her and down the hallway, opening and closing doors and it wasn't long before Stephanie heard Sasha moving around upstairs, opening and closing doors. Stephanie set her wine glass aside and kicked off her high heels and followed Sasha upstairs.

She found Sasha in her new master bedroom, checking out the closet and smirked, "Like it?"

Sasha looked over her shoulder, her expression completely amazed, "Holy shit. Stephanie this thing is amazingly massive and way too much for me."

"No, it's just enough for you. Feel free to decorate the interior however you see fit, it's yours."

"Technically you bought it, I'm just borrowing it."

Stephanie moved closer, shaking her head, "No, I mean it's really yours. Yes, I paid for it, but it's under your name. It's yours, any maintenance issues or upgrades? On me."

Sasha stared at Stephanie, "I can't be excited about this until I know why? I mean, this thing has three bedrooms with a bathroom in each room, walk in closets...a fully loaded kitchen, with a living room and a game room?"

"You've earned this, Sasha."

"Is the sex really that good, Stephanie? I mean this is millions of dollars worth of luxury."

"Sasha, sex with you has been the most exiting thing I've done in years...I've slept with other women, obviously yes, but there's something about you that brings out my alpha side."

"Maybe it's because you we both know that this between us is a recipe for disaster. So many risks on top of risks…it's dangerous."

"Let me worry about that," Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed, "Just think of this as me showing you that I intend to keep every promise I made to you. You've held up your end of the deal beautifully. I'm not stressed and my darling husband is practically spiraling as we speak. That little seed you planted in his head was perfect, by the way."

Sasha sauntered over to Stephanie slowly, smirking, "Thank you. It wasn't that hard though."

"I'm aware but still," Stephanie welcomed Sasha into her lap with a kiss, and shifted so that she was more comfortable beneath Sasha since she was also pressing all of her weight on the strap-on that Stephanie was still wearing.

"This place is amazing. I don't think I'll ever get used to it, thank you so much."

"And this is also something for you and I to have to ourselves as well, Sasha. Sneaking out of hotel rooms is so juvenile and tedious."

"But sneaking off of a tour bus isn't?"

Stephanie chuckled, hands now groping Sasha's ass through her leggings, "True but it's a lot easier."

"So, you bought this bus so we could have more sex? You could've gotten one without a ton of windows."

"We can see out but they can't see in. So if I wanted to," Stephanie's grip on her tightened before Stephanie stood and Sasha yelped, tightening her arms and legs around Stephanie's neck and waist as the older woman walked over the bedroom window.

Stephanie gently pressed Sasha against it back first, "I could fuck you against this window. And they wouldn't even know."

Sasha shivered at the thought and from the coolness of the glass, Stephanie nuzzled the side of Sasha's neck before latching onto her sweet spot and Sasha tangled one hand in Stephanie's dark hair.

But Sasha wasn't done asking questions despite her body having other ideas, "Can my best friends travel with me? When you and I aren't...mmm, here together?"

"Sasha," Stephanie softly kissed the spot she'd just bitten, and kissed and licked her way to Sasha's ear, "This is your bus. You can bring whoever you want here. And do whatever renovations you want to it...but," Stephanie leaned back so that they were eye to eye, "I'm the only one who has access to this body of yours. No one else has permission to fuck you. Got it?"

Sasha pretended to think about it, "Well, right now, you're all talk. But you're a businesswoman, right? So maybe you should...oh I don't know, pitch it to me? I might agree with that."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed, Sasha had no idea what she just asked for, "Have anywhere else to be tonight?"

"Nope, you?"

"No."

* * *

Sasha's eyes slowly opened, the sun was streaming through the window right on her face and it was annoying as hell. Sasha groaned and rolled over to escape it.

"You're trending."

Sasha's eyes popped open and she sat up quickly to see if she dreamed all of last night, not caring about the sheets falling away from her upper body. It wasn't like Stephanie hasn't seen it all before.

Stephanie who was standing at the foot of the bed with a cup of coffee and wearing a very nice red dress that hugged her full figure nicely.

"I'm...what? Wait...you're here. You stayed."

"Yes and believe it or not, we made it to Texas with an hour and a half to spare for your meet and greet at the Cricket Wireless event."

Sasha's eyebrows raised, David must have been hauling ass out of Boston. She didn't even have time to say goodbye to anyone. But something else registered in Sasha's sleepy brain.

"You said that I'm trending. Why?"

Stephanie didn't say anything but instead she handed Sasha her phone to show Sasha a video a fan took last night of her walking up to her tour bus while security pushed everyone back.

"The Boss is outgrowing the WWE?" Sasha read the quote out loud and frowned, "What? No I'm not. What the hell?"

"This is a good thing." Stephanie cut in, taking her phone back, "The response you're getting is exactly the kind of push that you need if you're going to be in the title run, Sasha. You're going to be super over with the WWE universe before you even get to that point. Whether you're a bad guy or not."

"You mean like Becky when she was Becky two-belts Lynch?"

"Yes, but The Man was for the people...The Boss is for herself. You living the high life speaks well for your character."

"Oh, wow. This is all really happening.

"Exactly what you wanted." Stephanie smiled, eyeing Sasha briefly, "Meet me downstairs when your ready, there are some do's and don'ts that need to be discussed before you're in front of cameras."

Sasha watched Stephanie leave before rolling her eyes and falling back onto the pillows. 5 more minutes…

* * *

**-Sith**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. ****I don't own anything. This is just something I do when I'm bored out of my mind lol.**

* * *

Sasha was exhausted by the time she was able to wrap up her day. All she wanted to do was soak in her tub, turn on the Jacuzzi jets and watch TV. But she still had an interview to do with Baron Corbin with a YouTube blogger that Sasha was vaguely familiar with.

She knew that the person interviewing them was an avid WWE fan and Stephanie warned her about some of the questions that would be asked and gave her some sound advice to avoid leading to a scandal.

Security guided Sasha backstage away from the large crowd and she was honestly shocked by the huge turn out. The event was actually sold out and the meet and greets ran over half an hour because Sasha refused to disappoint her fans.

They kept her rich after all.

And so now, Sasha was being rushed to the interview that was already ten minutes into Q&A.

When Sasha arrived, she eased onto the platform easily and slid into the high chair as if she weren't late at all. Her four inch silver heel stilettos gleaming from the overhead light and when she crossed her legs at the knee, her dress rode up teasingly and Baron hard a hard time keeping his eyes to himself.

The interviewer, Sam, cleared her throat, "Wow, that was quite an entrance only The Legit Boss could pull off. Welcome in, Sasha."

Sasha smiled, "Thank you and I'm sorry for being late."

"No, no," Sam held up her hands, shaking her head with a smile, "You're in high demand, I totally get it, you and King Corbin are on top of the food chain in the WWE right now. And I asked Baron earlier how he felt about being the hottest act and he mentioned the many opportunities he's hoping to take. What about you, Sasha?"

Sasha smiled at them both and shrugged, "Baron and I very similar when it comes to knowing what we want with our careers. And how we are going to get there."

"Stepping on toes, and breaking faces." Baron threw in cockily as he leaned to the side in his chair.

Sasha smirked, "Maybe with a little more finesse but yeah, that."

Sam looked between the two briefly, nodding but she wasn't done asking Sasha questions since she was late, "Does that mean we're gonna be seeing you going after Bayley and the Smackdown women's championship?"

"Well…" Sasha pressed her lips together, glancing into the crowd and she spotted sharp blue eyes staring at her and she nearly forgot what she was going to say, "Probably, yes. Bayley is my best friend but once we step into that ring, I hope she's ready to go the length to prove if she can be a real champion or not."

Sam's eyes widened a little bit, "Wow, those are strong words for a _friend_."

Sasha shrugged and held up her hands, and Baron followed up with Sasha's nonverbal response, "The Boss is right...her and I, we are the same. We aren't there to be liked or to prove anything to anyone. We're there to win championships and do whatever we damn well please."

"Well, the draft put a lot of big names on Smackdown, tough names to such as Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan and Lacey Evans. I'm sure I can speak for everyone watching when I say that; I can't wait to see you both in action and hope for the best."

The interview went on for a few more minutes and towards the end, Sam turned her sights on Sasha and Sasha didn't like the look in the woman's eye.

"One last question before you guys go...this one is for you Sasha. It's been burning all over social media but the tour bus? Well, the trailer...okay, Sasha. Let's be real. You have an actual 18 wheeler. How and why?"

Sasha shrugged, "It was a gift to myself for being amazing. Plus I hate driving so why not tour the USA in style right?"

"It's fitting, but do you really think now is a good time to be focusing on materialistic things when the rumor mill is churning with Ronda Rousey's to Monday Night raw?"

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Ronda who?"

Sam chuckled and held up her hands, "Well I guess that answers that. Thank you both for being here and taking the time to converse with us peasants."

* * *

Sasha threw herself on the sofa of her tour bus, not even bothering to take off her high heels and she just laid there letting her body finally relax. She felt her phone buzzing in her purse that was squashed between her and the sofa but Sasha ignored it.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there before she heard the door open but she didn't panic. Only two people had the key and David wouldn't dare come back here unless it was an absolute emergency.

"Too tired to answer your phone, hm?"

Sasha groaned appreciatively when Stephanie carefully picked up Sasha's legs and put them in her lap once she sat down. Stephanie gently took off Sasha's heels, setting them aside before rubbing the younger woman's smooth legs.

"You did well today, Sasha. You looked good. I almost snatched you off the floor from the meet and greet and took you the bathroom."

"That wouldn't be suspicious at all...or gross."

Stephanie chuckled, rubbing Sasha's sore feet, "You're the second most trending person on the internet right now, Sasha. Which means Smackdown is trending. I'm positive my husband is eating his heart out right now."

Sasha opened her eyes and looked at her boss (and occasionally her lover), "Is it true that Triple H is bringing Ronda back into the fold?"

"It's really just a rumor, but knowing how desperate he is...it could be true. But you don't need to worry about anything Raw related, you're back home on Smackdown. Focus on representing the blue brand, got it?"

Sasha sighed softly when Stephanie pressed a little more into her foot and it felt good, "Got it."

Stephanie smirked down at Sasha, she looked so content and half asleep already, "You look like you could use a hot shower and a massage."

"You offering?"

Stephanie gently pushed Sasha's legs aside as she stood up and offered the younger woman her hand.

"What I'm really offering is to help you get a good night's sleep...you seem a little tense, let me help you relax. Trust me?"

Sasha snorted but took Stephanie's offered hand, "I have been so far."

Stephanie pulled the shorter woman closer and kissed her softly, wanting to deepen it as she's been craving Sasha all damn day after watching her with all of her fans and during the interview. Sasha looked like a whole thanksgiving dinner and Stephanie had her all to herself.

But Stephanie kept their kiss light and playful, "Why don't you fix us some light snacks and meet me upstairs, Sasha."

"I thought I was supposed to be relaxing?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

Stephanie laughed, patting Sasha's behind firmly, "You will be, I promise."

"Sounds like I'm gonna have a good night, what do you want in return?"

"You're already doing it. You and Corbin killed it all day, he's getting a hard push and so are you."

Sasha looked at Stephanie suspiciously, though her tone was teasing, "You're not fucking him too are you?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "No I'm not but if I were?"

It was Sasha's turn to smirk, pulling away from Stephanie, grabbed her purse and going towards the kitchen to fix them some light and healthy snacks, "Then I'd take Lacey Evans up on her offer."

Stephanie stared after Sasha , completely caught off guard, "Lacey? What offer?"

* * *

When Sasha got upstairs to the master bedroom, the atmosphere was warm and the lights were dim. They were already on the road to Dallas Texas and that was when Bayley was going to travel with Sasha...which meant that tonight was the last night Stephanie could be on the tour bus.

So Sasha hoped that they would make the most of their night, which she was sure that they would. She set the big bowl of fruit and the two bottled waters on the night stand by her bed and walked into the bathroom suite.

She saw that Stephanie had the lights dim and a few gentle scented candles were lit on the counter. Stephanie was naked and sitting on the edge of the tub that was full of hot water and lavender oil and it was foamy.

It was all romantic in a way, but Sasha knew that while it felt that way...it was just another moment in time away from their reality. Sasha knew that Stephanie needed this more than she did.

"I feel relaxed already."

Stephanie looked up and smiled, "Hmm...you're overdressed."

Sasha licked her lips, eyeing the steamy bath again before she walked further into the bathroom and turned around. "Unzip my dress?"

Sasha felt strong hands on her waist first before the left one slowly travelled up her side...over her ribs and the side of her breast before coming back around to her back and take the zipper.

Stephanie slowly pulled it down, allowing her knuckles to drag along Sasha's smooth skin, feeling the goosebumps rising as she did. When the zipper reached its base Sasha slipped her straps over her shoulders and allowed the dress to fall around her feet.

Leaving her in just a thong with her back turned to Stephanie.

"Turn around."

Sasha took a deep breath before doing what she was asked. Stephanie's hands never left her waist and both of them realized that this was the first time that they've taken their time with each other.

Stephanie's blue eyes grew darker as she took in Sasha's smooth brown skin, disturbed by only a few scars from her rough career. Sasha's nipples were already calling for her attention under her heavy gaze.

She nearly felt guilty for demanding that Sasha touch no one else like this, but Sasha is a masterpiece before her—Stephanie couldn't share her. She didn't want to.

Stephanie squeezed Sasha's waist, leaning back against the cool wall as Sasha moved to straddle her. This isn't how Stephanie imagined the first phase of their evening going but she didn't dare stop Sasha as she grinding down on her.

Stephanie had no leverage at all, but she didn't care at all. Sasha was using her for self-gratification and Stephanie loved it. Sasha had both of her hands on Stephanie's dark hair now, pulling her mouth towards her twin peaks that were aching for attention.

Neither were in a rush tonight. Sasha moaned loudly when Stephanie bit down on her nipple roughly, hands tightening in her hair. Her hips grinding harder and faster and Stephanie could feel Sasha dripping all over the top of her thighs and as badly as she wanted to take over. She allowed herself to be submissive to Sasha's sexuality.

Sasha exuded sex in everything that she did and this was no different. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

"Oh! _Oh_ god Steph don't stop, _don't_...ugh yesss," Sasha cried, her painted nails clawing at Stephanie's shoulders and back. Her legs spread, bent at the knee around her lover on top of her.

The bed springs creaked as the headboard banged against the wall. Stephanie was tribbing Sasha down into the mattress and hold her tight so she couldn't run.

"Oh shit," Sasha whined between their sloppy passionate kissing, "Oh shit I'm gonna come again, oh my god…"

"Mmhmm."

Stephanie growled when Sasha's nails dug too deep, but it only spurred her through her burning thighs. She felt Sasha coming, trembling and shaking beneath her.

Sasha tried to push Stephanie away, sensitive and spent but stephanie wasn't finished with Sasha. The brunette reached back and forced Sasha's right leg further down onto the bed, spreading her open like a flower and Sasha cried. Stephanie loved the sound.

Stephanie fucked Sasha hard and fast, chasing her, rocking against her clit roughly. Sasha gasped and moaned, now gripping the sheets—blue hair sticky all over her sweaty skin. She's never looked more beautiful.

"This is mine, do you understand me?!" Stephanie gritted through clenched teeth, her dark eyes focusing on the woman beneath her.

Sasha didn't answer her right away, stuck in a painful paradise. Stephanie wrapped her hand around Sasha's throat, holding her but not squeezing.

"This. Is. Mine. _Got it?"_

"Fuck yeah," Sasha panted, words tumbling from her mouth breathlessly and Stephanie grinned, finally giving in. And Sasha trembled with the force on top of her, until Stephanie finally rolled off of her.

And both of their overheated bodies began to cool down once separated.

When Stephanie finally got the strength to check on Sasha, her blue haired devil was knocked out. She smirked, succumbing to sleep herself.

* * *

**-Sith**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry bout that wait!**

* * *

Sasha was in a funky mood. She couldn't get any sex for a month and a half. Stephanie was going on some promotional tour for the WWE with her idiot husband and a few select superstars.

Last night was one of the best nights she's ever had with anyone only to be told that she's gonna be high and dry for two months.

Sasha was fuming in the kitchen, cutting up a pear when Bayley came back downstairs after unpacking her bag in her designated room. She still couldn't get over the fact that this was all Sasha's but she was grateful that she didn't have to drive anywhere or stay in hotels.

Googling hotels that had the least issues was always a pain in the ass.

Bayley asked how Sasha could afford a multimillion dollar 18-wheeler house, but Sasha managed to skirt around the answer and Bayley let her. For now.

Bayley set her phone aside and observed her best friend finally. Sasha was still wearing her black and blue bodysuit but her boots were gone. She seemed a little agitated and she couldn't understand why. She was just fine earlier during their panel talk with FOX.

Then Stephanie pulled her aside for five minutes and hurricane Sasha has been brewing ever since.

Bayley ran her fingers through her short dark hair as she came to a stop next to her best friend, back against the counter. "Wanna talk about it?"

Sasha shoved a small piece of pear in mouth, mumbling, "No."

"Okay. What did Stephanie tell you?"

"Nothing at all."

"Couldn't have been. You were fine when we got there, pissed when we left. What did she say?"

"I just told you, she didn't tell me shit."

"Did your schedule change or something"

"No, Bayley."

Sasha wasn't giving anything away but Bayley known Sasha longer than most...she knew her tales. Especially when she was lying to her.

"You're lying to me."

"And you're interrogating me to death."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're lying to me."

Sasha rolled her eyes and slammed the knife down on the cutting board and turned to her best friend who met her fire calmly.

Whatever Sasha was going to say, it died and she just sighed and got her bearings. "She didn't tell me anything. I'm not upset. I'm just kinda horny and I'm tired."

Bayley raised an eyebrow, "Oh, your mystery person dropped the ball huh?"

Sasha scoffed, "Yeah, something like that. I guess not everyone can get a sex demon in bed and keep him."

"Finn and I broke up," Bayley shrugged, stopping whatever condolences sasha was about to tell her...she got enough of it from Becky, "Don't be sorry or anything, okay? I ended things with him."

"Shit, why? Were your schedules not really lining up?"

Bayley stole a slice of fruit from the cutting board, "They were perfectly fine. I just got tired of him. He wants more than I'm willing to give so I called it quits versus us both getting hurt in the end."

"Wow," Sasha nodded in understanding, reaching out twirling one of Bayley's short locks, "Look at you...well, if you're happy I'm happy with and for you, okay?"

Bayley pulled Sasha into a half hug and Sasha just poked Bayley's firm stomach beneath the tank top she wore.

"I thought you swore off of the hugging, hugger."

"You'll always be an exception."

"I feel special." Sasha's sarcasm was ignored, as usual.

"Because you are and now that this mystery person is no longer so special to you...wanna tell me who they are?"

Sasha frowned up at her best friend, "Why are you so persistent about knowing who it is?"

Bayley laughed, "Because you're so damn secretive about it! Curiosity killed the cat, okay?"

Sasha scoffed, scooping her chopped fruit into a bowl carefully, "Yeah, I know, but satisfaction won't bring this one back. So let it go."

"Touché." Bayley gave in, stealing another piece of fruit, "It's a three hour drive to Austin. Netflix and chill?"

* * *

Sasha and Bayley were sharing a blanket and were cuddled up on the sofa in the media room watching a movie they both agreed on. It was a little nostalgic. They used to do this all the time when they were on NXT, almost every night with Becky and Charlotte until they all got called up to the main roster and the real work began.

"Have you talked to Becky lately?"

Sasha shook her head, eyes still glued to the TV. "No, but I've seen her tweets...she and Charlotte are about to go to war, aren't they?"

"For the real reasons no one knows about." Bayley sighed, shaking her head, "Do you think that we should intervene?"

Sasha thought about it for a few moments, "No, because if we do then it's gonna look like we're picking a side."

"Charlotte is gonna drag us into this anyway and you know it. Different brands or not."

Sasha groaned, rolling her eyes because she knew that Bayley was right, "Have you talked to Charlotte at all since all of this started? Because I haven't."

Bayley nodded, "Yeah, a few times…"

"Well then it's settled. I have Becky and you have Charlotte, it we get pulled into this drama...then we have to bring them back together from the inside. Simple. Case closed."

Bayley scoffed, "Sasha it won't be that easy."

"I never said that it was, Bay, I said that it would be simple. Meaning our goal is cut and dry…but it won't be easy. Easy means that it won't be without difficulty."

Bayley smiled down at Sasha, "I love it when you go all Boss. It's kinda hot."

Sasha finally looked away from the TV and looked up into Bayley's dark brown eyes. Sasha's eyes narrowed slightly, "You flirting with me Bayley?"

Bayley grinned snakishly, "Yes, I'm always flirting with you Sasha. But we have enough on our plates with Charlotte and Becky. And you and your mystery person that you refuse to tell me about."

"Oh my god…"

"We've had a lot of missed opportunities, but this won't be our last one."

Sasha tried not to dwell on the fleeting moment she just shared with Bayley. She'd be lying if she said this was the first time, because it truly wasn't. So Sasha did what she's always done, she changed the subject.

"Lacey came on to me."

"Lacey? Lacey Evans? Holy shit, no way dude."

"Yes way."

Bayley sat up a little more, "Spill. How, when and why?"

Sasha blushed, topic change...backfired.

But it was Bayley, she's told her worse and heard worse in return. "I was horny as hell, and I may or may not have been fucking around with my mystery person before the match. Lacey...caught on and offered to help me take care of it."

Bayley stared down at Sasha, mouth hanging open slightly, before she just started laughing. "Dude Lacey Evans is hot."

"She's a bitch."

"Pot calling the kettle black. Besides, she's a hot bitch. If your secret girlfriend or whatever won't fuck you, find someone else to do it. Easy."

Sasha glared mockingly, "it's not easy or simple, asshole. And we aren't dating. Don't call me anyone's girlfriend again, Bayley."

"If you have no commitments, then what's stopping you from taking Lacey up on her offer? She looks like she could go all night."

"Maybe I'm not interested in Lacey."

"So why'd you bring it up?"

Sasha glared, grumbled something and then looked back at the TV and Bayley grinned, knowing that she was now being ignored because she was successfully pushing Sasha's buttons.

"You never answered my question."

"Which one? You've been asking a whole fucking lot of them today." Sasha snapped and normally when Sasha started snapping, people backed off but not Bayley. Not anymore.

"What's stopping you from screwing Lacey?"

"Besides the fact that I'm not careless with my body? Nothing! Now shut up and let me finish this stupid movie."

"You're so hung up on this person—aren't you?"

"Our arrangement isn't open."

Bayley hummed thoughtfully, "Neither was Becky and Charlotte's and you see how that's turning out."

Sasha didn't offer a comment and Bayley didn't follow up. But Sasha's mind was no longer on the movie, anymore. Her thoughts were on their two best friends who were currently beefing with each other.

Stephanie is married.

So what?

What's stopping her from fucking Triple H?

They're both cheating on each other...there's no way.

They're gonna be together for a whole month and a half...people who are comfortable with each other sexually. Usually fuck.

That particular thought struck a chord in Sasha. She didn't have feelings for Stephanie, far from it. What they had was a pleasurable business arrangement. And no one, not even Stephanie McMahon could tell Sasha what or who she was and wasn't going to do.

Sasha pulled out her phone, opening Twitter and called out Lacey on the public platform with a single question; Rematch?

And Bayley looked on. She knew Sasha was playing with fire...she just had to figure out who's fire Sasha was dancing around.

* * *

Hunter and Stephanie were in a meeting, both of them aiming to get the WWE overseas more than it currently was. If the WWE could travel worldwide that would be amazing. Not only for their wrestlers to get more screen time, but for ratings and everyone's pockets.

They were currently taking a lunch break and Stephanie was going to lunch with Hunter. He wasn't her first choice for a lunch date but it would look bad if she didn't leave with her husband.

At this point neither of them needed any questions arising about why they aren't moving as the unit they portray themselves to be. Deals had to be made.

Stephanie messaged Sasha but so far she hasn't been getting a response. Suddenly Stephanie rough lips on her own but the kiss was over before it began.

"Smile for the camera baby."

Stephanie spotted the photo Hunter took on his phone and posted on his Twitter account with a captain she didn't quite catch.

Stephanie sighed and pulled up her own twitter account to go see what he posted when another tweet caught her eye. Sasha tweeted Lacey Evans sixteen hours ago, for a rematch.

Stephanie frowned, and scrolled down to the comments to see what she missed and saw that Lacey replied...boldly asking Sasha if she remembered what they talked about and Sasha only replied with a winking emoji and a promise to see Lacey on Friday night.

Stephanie exited the app. Not even caring about her husband and his petty Twitter posts anymore. She had a loose canon to straighten out.

* * *

Friday Night Smackdown…

Bayley looked at her best friend as they sat in one of the backstage lounge rooms set up for wrestlers to relax in. They were watching the matches take place on one of the many TV's provided, "You sure you wanna go out there and fight Lacey?"

Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes cockily, "Oh please...you think I'm scared of the Lacey and her weak ass Women's Right? If anything Lacey needs to be worried about me, not the other way around."

Bayley accepted that answer, but she still looked a bit doubtful. She just had a bad feeling about tonight's match between Sasha and Lacey because her best friend was still too riled up over something she still refused to vent about. And the last thing that Bayley wanted was for Sasha to go out there in the squared circle and lose her focus allowing Lacey to get a good grip on her.

"I know but-"

"Sasha."

Both women looked up, surprised to see Stephanie standing there, but one was significantly more surprised and apprehensive than the other. Stephanie glanced at Bayley and offered the Smackdown Women's Champion a friendly enough smile, "Bayley. Do you mind giving The Boss and I some privacy?"

Bayley saw through Stephanie's fake smile but she gathered her belt from the floor but she didn't make any move to actually move out of the chair. Bayley looked at Sasha, "Sasha?"

Sasha was still staring at Stephanie, well, Bayley would call it more of one of Sasha's smug glares. It was one she was very familiar with, in fact the entire WWE universe was familiar with this look from Sasha. It was the look of Sasha seemingly winning a very dangerous game she gambled and considering who tracked them down...Bayley was worried about what the hell her best friend has gotten herself into.

Sasha crossed her legs at the knee and leaned back in her chair. "It's fine, Bayley. I'm pretty sure Stephanie is just here to discuss that pay raise I requested."

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed, "It's Mrs. McMahon to you, Sasha." and damn if the room didn't somehow feel several degrees cold...or was that just Bayley's imagination?

Bayley slowly got up from her seat, but place a hand on Sasha's forearm, "I won't be far, Sash."

Stephanie stepped aside to allow Bayley to exit the room and closed the door softly after the Champion and made sure to lock it. Stephanie took a few steps further into the room, closer to where Sasha was sitting and smiled, but it was far from amused. "What do you think that you are doing?"

"I thought you'd be in New York tonight." Sasha said instead of answering the question, knowing if there was a pet peeve that made Stephanie tick-it was being jerked around, and that was exactly what Sasha was going to do. She knew it was petty, but that was all part of the game wasn't it?

Stephanie chuckled and shook her head, "Whatever game are you playing...trust me when I tell you that it is not one you want to engage with me, nor will you win."

"I'm not playing a game."

"And this little match and bet you have with Lacey Evans tonight? What the hell are you doing, Sasha?"

Sasha glanced at the TV and saw the current match was coming to an end and that her own match was coming up next after the commercial break, and so Sasha finally pushed herself to her feet with ease and stretched like a cat. Sasha strolled closer to her boss and secret lover, and smiled at her sweetly while cocking her hips to the side. There was less than two inches of space between them and Stephanie's hand twitched with the desire to put Sasha back in her place. There was a time and place and this was not it, especially with Bayley lurking somewhere in the corridor on the other side of the flimsy door.

"It's just a friendly little wager between two friends, that's all. Stop worrying. One might think that you weren't married and I wasn't single to do what I please...when the cat's away."

Stephanie tilted her head back, a sinful grin slowly replacing her frown, "Is that what this is all about? I thought I made it clear that you're mine." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Sasha drawled, head tilted thoughtfully, "but then I realized that it wasn't a two way street so you're argument isn't valid, Stephanie. I mean, why should you have the best of both worlds? Do you not know who I am? People wait around for me, not the other way around! Now if you'll excuse me...I have a match to win."

Stephanie caught Sasha by her upper arm, stopping her haughty departure and there was a twisted little grin on the older woman's face and though she leaned down to Sasha's height-Stephanie was staring at the wall behind them. And Sasha was confident that Stephanie was going to threaten her and that she was going to win. But that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Stephanie finally looked at her, and Sasha wasn't sure what to make of that look even as Stephanie kissed her cheek softly and released her arm as she stepped back to give Sasha her space, "Good luck, Sasha. You're going to need it, sweetheart."

Sasha inhaled deeply, and smirked flipping her hair over her shoulder. Sasha put her trademark glasses, and gave her shoulders a little shimmer, "The Boss doesn't need luck, I'm the landlord remember? I own these bitches."

"And I'm the property manager." Stephanie replied when Sasha was out of the room and well out of ear shot. Sasha was being an ungrateful little brat and Stephanie was going to teach The Boss a hard lesson about playing with fire.

* * *

**-Sith**


End file.
